Letras de um céu azul
by Ginevra Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Fic da minha miga Lanuxa! Tow publicando essa fic que é muiiiiiiiiiiiiiito fofa... o problema é q a minha amiga não tem coragem de publicar.... XD Nem! Sua fic é muito fofa!Agora, leiam e mandem reviews!


Estava voltando para Hogwarts.Estaria muito feliz se não fossem dois motivos grandiosos: Harry a traiu com a Chang e estava voltando para Hogwarts na mesma cabine que Draco Malfoy.Estava pensado lá com seus miolos "Tudo bem que eu já não amava o Potter,mas precisava trair?Ele vai ter troco...E meu ano letivo precisava começar tão mal?Logo o Malfoy?Alguma coisa eu fiz pra Merlin no passado porque esse ano eu to indo bem, bem, bem pior que os outros. Porque ser traída e estar na mesma cabine que o Malfoy,com certeza já paguei os pecados de uma vida inteira!Ai meu Merlin por que?" pensava concentrada tentando lembrar dos seus pecados "Teve aquela vez que o Rony tava correndo atrás de mim querendo me assustar, daí eu me escondi atrás da árvore e empurrei ele no laguinho lá de casa. Teve também aquela vez nas férias passadas que os gêmeos tavam fazendo uma experiência para os novos caramelos e eu peguei os caramelos e coloquei na comida do Rony pra ele ficar vermelho e inchado, até que deu certo... mas fiquei de castigo... Ah! teve aquela também que eu assustei os gêmeos fingindo que eu tinha comido um caramelo deles e tava passando mal... mas eu tinha comido só que era um caramelo mesmo,tão gostoso... E também... " ficou lá contando e perdendo as contas e recontando tudo de novo e chegou a conclusão que tinha feito asneiras demais pra uma menina de 16 anos.Estava lembrando dá vez que os meninos falaram que tinha um bicho papão no armário dela e toda noite um tinha que dormir com ela e ela o assustava dizendo que estava assustada (vai entender) quando o Malfoy falou tirando-a de seus devaneios:

-Weasley você ta bem?Tá parecendo uma doente fazendo caras e bocas pro vazio ai.Eu hein...

-Ai Malfoy não me enche eu sou maluca mesmo,se não quiser morrer pode parando por ai e ficando bem quietinho!-disse com raiva,ela estava se lembrando de coisas engraçadas!Ele não podia ter cortado a linha de raciocínio dela!

-Ai que medo viu!Té parece Weasley!Eu queria saber,por que VOCÊ não me deixa em paz aqui e vai atrás do trio maravilha?

-Não to afim Malfoy!Eu cheguei aqui primeiro então por que não vai você procurar aqueles trasgos que você chama de amigos ou capangas, sei lá?

-Isso não é da sua conta Weasley!-disse quase jogando pra escanteio o tom arrastado.

-Hum...que pena toquei na ferida do Draquinho.Desculpa se você não tem amigos.Ah claro,a culpa não é minha se você é tão arrogante e egocêntrico né,eu tinha esquecido.

-Weasley não fale do que não sabe.Não é porque eu ajudei o lado da luz que eu falo com gente assim do seu tipinho. –disse com aquela voz desdenhosa."Ai que ódio!" pensava Gina que já estava ficando vermelha de raiva.

-Malfoy se eu fosse você não falaria assim afinal você sabe que não sou mais "pobre" como você gostava de dizer...Ah Malfoy eu não sei por que to aqui perdendo meu tempo com gente assim do seu tipinho – disse imitando a voz dele e virando-se para a janela. Então começou a contar de novo "Teve aquela vez também que o Gui levo um filhote de dragão lá pra casa e eu tranquei o coitadinho no armário dele . Tudo bem que o armário pegou fogo e o filhotinho fico assustado mas eu só tinha 11 anos,isso conta também? Enfim... teve também a vez que eu escondi o distintivo de monitor do Percy..engraçado foi o ataque histérico que ele deu até...".Malfoy interrompeu de novo.

-Weasley eu acho que vou te levar pro manicômio sabia.Você ta ai como se tivesse sido torturada até ficar louca rindo de não sei o que.Definitivamente você tem a pior sanidade mental que eu já vi.

-Engano seu Malfoy,a pior sanidade mental que você já viu foi a do seu pai e do Lord das Merdas dele. Agora da pra você cala a boca e me deixar ser maluca sozinha? – Gina estava quase tendo um dos ataques de raiva do Rony,isso não seria nada bom. Da última vez que ele teve um ataque desses ele quebrou metade do quarto.Estava com raiva por ver a Mione andando mais com o Harry do que com ele.Dois dias depois começaram a namorar...

Gina começou a gargalhar.Não conseguiu mais se segurar,ficou lá na frente do Malfoy morrendo de rir.As lembranças eram simplesmente cômicas,hilárias...ela não teve como se conter!Só de lembrar as caretas de Rony e as palhaçadas dos gêmeos não agüentou, e Malfoy começou a achar graça daquilo e alguns minutos depois,quem diria,até Malfoy estava gargalhando.Pareciam dois loucos,e o inconsciente deles agradecia por ninguém passar ali na frente da cabine e ver um Malfoy e uma Weasley gargalhando. Seria um desastre maior,bem maior.

Quando estavam parando se deram conta de todo o ambiente e da companhia principalmente,então recobraram-se instantaneamente.Viraram-se para a janela no momento seguinte ficaram com seus pensamentos."O Malfoy gargalhou,nossa.Ele já é lindo e sorrindo então!Ai Gina que que é isso!Ele é um Malfoy arrogante,nojentinho e egocêntrico!Para de pensar besteiras..." "A Weasley fica muito bonita rosada e...Malfoy para de pensar merda,ela pode ser muito gostosinha mas ela é uma Weasley imunda e amadora de sangues-ruins...". Mas uma imagem não saia da cabeça de ambos,seus belos sorrisos que contrastavam com toda a beleza dos dois em si. Draco era alto, cabelos batendo no ombro caídos nos olhos azuis cinzentos.Tinha um corpo definido devido ao Quadribol e uma boca tentadora,principalmente com um sorriso perfeito daqueles. Gina era baixa,mas não tão baixa. Seus cabelos cor de fogo iam até a cintura,fazendo pequenos cachos no final. Seus olhos eram chocolate e seu rosto de pele alva e perfeita era salpicado por algumas sardas.Sua boca era um tanto carnuda e tinha cor de cerejas.Muito tentadora,principalmente com um sorriso perfeito daqueles.

Sentiram o trem diminuir a velocidade e Gina cortou o silencio tentando tirar aquela maluquice de "Malfoy - gostosão" da cabeça:

-Até que enfim!Não agüentava mais o cheiro de água oxigenada e a presença de uma doninha aqui dentro viu – disse para provocá-lo e pegou suas coisas.Antes mesmo que Draco pudesse responder o trem já havia parado completamente e ela já estava longe então tudo que teve a fazer foi sair resmungando em direção a plataforma e pegar uma carruagem sozinho.

D&G

Estava atrasada para o primeiro dia de aula,não conseguia acreditar até agora.Nicole não estava mais no quarto e muito menos Clara. Não encontrou as meninas no trem no dia anterior então procurou uma cabine pra ficar sozinha mesmo.Só não contava com a presença do Malfoy. Saiu como um pomo do dormitório e passou direto pelo Salão Comunal que a essa hora estava vazio. Chegou na mesa da Grifinória procurando pelas amigas.As viu bem lá no final e foi correndo até lá.

-Oi meninas e ai?

-Oi Gina,você dormiu muito hein,sonhou com um príncipe encantado e não quis acordar? – perguntou Clara divertida.Realmente Gina tinha sonhado com um garoto lindo e gostoso mas Draco Malfoy estava mais pra vilão malvado e com um ego gigantesco do que pra príncipe encantado.

-Eu não!Eu tive um pesadelo isso sim!Mas e vocês meninas?Como passaram de férias?- e começaram a fofocar sobre as férias.Não ficaram muito tempo assim e logo o sinal tocou avisando que era hora de encarar a aula chatíssima de História da Magia. "Eu não sei por que o professor Binns não se aposenta e a gente fica com um professor melhorzinho ..." pensou Gina no caminho pra aula.

D&G

Draco estava morto de fome,um treino daqueles com um bando de trasgos que não sabem diferenciar uma goles de uma pedra pra ele treinar era realmente cansativo. Ia matar as aulas da tarde e ficar no dormitório ou ir pra torre de astronomia. Foi em direção a sua mesa e fez questão de sentar bem na ponta. "Odeio esses olhares!Eles se metem com quem não presta e eu quando caio fora dessa merda toda de milorde ficam me olhando assim... Bem feito que aquele nojento morreu! Assim eles aprendem que um Malfoy não é capacho de ninguém!" pensava com raiva,ódio mortal de tudo aquilo.

Gina se sentou ao lado das amigas e ficaram lá conversando.

-Gina e seu namoro, o que aconteceu?-perguntou Nicole.

-O Harry bem...me traiu.-respondeu meio sem graça.

-Ai Gina tadinha!-disse Nicole com seu tom exagerado.

-Que drama Nick! Eles terminaram não é Gina?-então a menina concordou com a cabeça e Clara continuou- Então,ta tudo resolvido...

-Não está,ele vai ter o que merece por ter me traído –disse Gina mais pra si mesma do que pras amigas.

-O que disse Gina,a gente não ouviu...-disse Clara vagamente.

-Eu disse pra gente almoçar por que logo vai tocar o sinal. –respondeu Gina.E o pior, ou seria melhor, as amigas acreditaram naquela mentira deslavada.

-Ah claro! – e voltaram-se para seus pratos cheios de comida,ainda.

D&G

Odiava Poções,odiava o seboso, odiava aquela merda toda.Tinha que ficar sozinha então virou pras amigas na saída da aula do seboso e inventou qualquer desculpa e foi em direção as margens do lago que, num dia frio como esse, devia ser um lugar vazio e perfeito pra ela pensar.Deitou na grama e ficou observado o céu.Não possuía uma nuvem se quer mas o sol era claro com seus raios que ao alcançavam a terra. Ficou ali pensando em tudo até que sentiu um perfume conhecido aproximando-se "Ah não,ele não!" sua mente gritava para que ele passasse direto mas,como sempre acontecia, suas preces não foram atendidas "Maldito dia!".

Draco estava indo para seu lugar preferido nas margens do lago.Ninguém suportava aquele frio mas ele parecia nem senti-lo.Chegou mas perto e viu a Weasley "Meu dia não pode ficar pior!" pensava.

-Weasley vá embora esse é o meu lugar e você está contaminando ele com seus germes.-disse com um brilho diferente nos olhos "Raiva?" se perguntava Gina.

-Malfoy se você não percebeu eu cheguei aqui primeiro (novamente), então quem tem que sair daqui é uma certa doninha quicante.- viu Malfoy ficar pálido,muito mais pálido,se é que era possível.

-Weasley não me irrite eu sei usar a varinha ao contrário de certas pessoas.-disse com seu tom desdenhoso sendo um tanto forçado,talvez pra esconder todo o mal humor e aquela raiva toda.

-Ah Malfoy me poupe!Que eu saiba a única pessoa aqui que não sabe se quer levitar uma pena é você. -viu ele colocar a mão no bolso "Gina,Gina que burrada você fez?".

-Weasley eu se fosse você já teria calado essa sua boca –"muito tentadora" completou em mente se chutando logo após.

-Ah Malfoy não me enche-disse Gina levantando-se e já caminhando para dentro do castelo quando sentiu uma mão em volta de seu braço.

-Weasley eu não terminei – disse puxando a garota para si.Não sabia porque estava fazendo isso mas fez,perdia toda a razão perto dela "É só uma atração física" cismava em pensar. Roçou seus lábios nos dela e ela deu passagem para um beijo mais profundo.Uma voz bem no fundo gritava pra eles dois "Ele é um Malfoy!" ... "Ela é uma Weasley!" e então ouviram o sinal da saída das ultimas aulas tocar. Haviam perdido a última aula do dia com aquela discussão toda.Gina se separou bruscamente,deu um tapa naquele rosto perfeito e saiu em disparada para o quarto.

Viu a Weasley sair correndo. "Mas o que eu fiz? Draco você deve estar precisando de longos dias dormindo porque noites não são suficientes pra acabar com essa doideira..." pensava seguindo para o seu dormitório. Passou por um Zabini com cara de nojo,uma Pansy atirada e dois trasgos que um dia foram seus capangas.Amigos?Nunca tivera e agora muito menos. Estava muito bem assim,apesar de odiar aqueles fãs.Legião de gente idiota e sem um pingo de cultura ou qualquer coisa interessante. Como era monitor chefe tinha um quarto só pra ele.Caiu pesadamente na cama e trancou a porta com a varinha. Começou a pensar naquela loucura e caiu no sono.

Gina não passou por ninguém,suas amigas estavam na biblioteca com Hermione e seu irmão e o Potter estavam dando umas voltas por ai provavelmente,ou talvez tivessem sido obrigados a ir pra biblioteca também. Chegou no dormitório e trancou a porta.Sabia que as meninas poderiam destrancar mas mesmo assim trancou a porta,era mais um costume do que um ato pensado em si. Se jogou na cama. "O que ele pensa que estava fazendo?Ele é um doido! Pelo amor de Merlin! Nunca mais chego perto do Malfoy,ele tem sérios problemas mentais. Aquela beleza toda só serve pra esconde aquela burrice ele definitivamente não tem noção do perigo! Mas ele bem que beija bem e...Não ele é um nojento!..." e acabou dormindo.É tão interessante,certas pessoas pensam e logo dormem,outras que com quanto mais coisas tinham na cabeça menos sono passam a ter. Isso era o que sempre acontecia com Gina,mas não dessa vez.Talvez fosse a lembrança do beijo ou talvez o simples fato de precisar dormir,não reparou nisso e mesmo que o fizesse não ia achar explicação.

D&G

Gina evitava Malfoy de qualquer forma e parece que ele fazia o mesmo,por tanto, sempre se esbarravam nos corredores e sempre passavam como se nem se conhecessem, o que, de fato, era verdade afinal Gina não conhecia o Draco e o Malfoy não conhecia a Gina. Ficaram assim por um mês inteiro mas os pensamentos começam a ficar fantasiosos demais e, o que já foi um ódio profundo e letal vira uma paranóia de "ter que ser" um ódio e nada mais.

Draco andava pelas masmorras,Snape o chamou pra pagar sua detenção de Transfiguração.Mc Gonagall havia concedido isso pra ele,talvez não soubesse que ele ia aliviar para o lado de Draco. Chegou na sala do professor e percebeu que tinha outra pessoa lá o ouvido na porta...

-...professor eu fiz certo,tenho certeza que eu fiz!-a garota,como havia constatado, estava quase gritando com Snape.

-Não seja insolente,não está certa essa Poção e por estar me contestando vai ficar de detenção...Já sei o que vou fazer com você.

Draco achou que já podia entrar.Bateu na porta e o professor disse para entrar.Ia se jogar da janela,ia cravar um punhal no peito,ia cortar os pulsos...pensando bem...era mais fácil fazer tudo isso com a Weasley.Por que tinha que encontrar com ela novamente?

-Malfoy sua detenção vai ser arrumar todas as minhas poções em ordem alfabética e limpar os caldeirões. – "Isso não pode ficar pior,não pode me..." – A srta. Weasley também. Só vão sair daqui quando terminarem tudo. E passem logo essas varinhas!-ordenou. "Ficou bem pior.Acho que eu arrumo uma poção fatal pra essa ai quando ele for embora e digo que a idiota tomou achando que ia ficar mais inteligente...espero que alguém acredite..." pensou morrendo de desgosto.

Quando Snape saiu da sala ele sentou na cadeira do professor e ficou fitando a garota que estava na sua frente lendo os nomes das poções e colocando-as na ordem.Ela era linda,já não conseguia negar.Tinha um desejo enorme de beijá-la de novo,mas sabia que seria no mínimo burrice.Ficou olhando-a mais uns minutos até que ela virou bruscamente o encarando,como se soubesse que estivera fitando-a.

-Que foi Malfoy?Não sabe ler e colocar em ordem alfabética não?Então eu acho que tem que voltar a classe de alfabetização!Será que você é tão burro assim?-ela dizia com um pouco de irritação na voz."Quem ele pensa que é?Fica me olhando e não faz porra nenhuma!".

-Há-há ,até parece que eu vou ficar cumprindo detenção quando tenho alguém que pode fazer por mim!-disse indiferente.

-Ai Malfoy,seu senso de humor me comove sabia,eu acho que você vai ter que fazer transplante de cérebro porque você ta ficando um pouco desmiolado.Desde quando eu obedeço a ordens?Ainda mais suas?-agora estava realmente com raiva.

-Weasley você não tem que discutir se obedece ou não,você tem que fazer, agora! - ele disse deixando-a realmente com raiva. Tentou contar até 10 mas não saiu do 2, pulou no Malfoy batendo e esmurrando seu peito. Ele pareceu ficar levemente incomodado e, sem muito esforço, segurou os pulsos de Gina que não conseguia fazer mais um movimento se quer.

"Ela é realmente linda..." pensou e não conseguiu se segurar,se reprovar ou qualquer coisa do gênero, teve que beijar novamente aqueles lábios com cor de cereja e gosto de chocolate. Ficaram ali,sentindo seus corpos cada vez mais pressionados pelos braços do garoto.Quando não tinham mais fôlego se separaram. Gina ficou com uma cara realmente intrigada, o que fez Malfoy rir, rir muito. Gina ficou realmente com raiva e perguntou:

-Qual é a graça?

-Não, não é nada.

-Ah Malfoy você não pode ser tão louco assim a ponto de rir sem um motivo...

-Sua cara,estava realmente engraçada...

-Ah claro, você me agarra e ainda quer que eu fique com cara de satisfeita?

-Você não se opôs...

-Há-há, faz-me rir, do jeito que você estava me segurando nem um trasgo consegue sair dos seus braços, você é forte garoto! - disse se chutando por dentro,isso era um elogio?

-Ah claro,e você passar os braços pelo meu pescoço é uma grande forma de protesto... - estava ficando irritado, ela era maluca ou o que?

Gina ficou vermelha. Caíram num silencio realmente embaraçante. De súbito perguntou ficando ainda mais vermelha, se fosse possível:

-Por que você faz isso?

-Isso o que? - perguntou indiferente.

-Me beija como se fosse normal beijar um inimigo. - disse ficando novamente irritada.

-Eu não sei,deu vontade. - respondeu simplesmente.

"Ok,deu vontade...ELE RESPONDE ISSO, DEU VONTADE! EU NÃO POSSO CRER! ELE É UM DOIDO VARRIDO, DESMIOLADO E DEVE ESTAR CHAPADO..." a cabeça de Gina estava frustrada, deu vontade?Pelo amor de Merlin isso era loucura.

-Olha eu vou cumprir minha detenção logo e vou embora... - disse lembrando do que um dia era pra ser uma simples detenção com alguns gritos e seu pior inimigo e agora era uma detenção com um garoto provavelmente chapado que te agarrava e te beijava do nada. Arrumou tudo sem lembrar que tinha que dividir a tarefa com o Malfoy e se virou pra ir embora quando ele a puxou.

-Eu estou com sono sabe Malfoy...

-Draco... - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Eu sei que seu nome é Draco, na verdade eu acho que toda a comunidade bruxa sabe.

Ela não podia ser tão tapada...ou podia?

-Me chame de Draco...

-Ah claro...então eu estou com sono DRACO – enfatizou o nome - Então vou indo nessa. Tenho aula amanhã sabe. - e mais uma tentativa de ir embora frustrada quando sentiu novamente os lábios dele junto aos seus. Sentiu o chão rachar bem debaixo de seus pés e, se não fosse seus braços a segurando, ela já teria desmoronado. Quando se separaram, ela saiu correndo. Na sua cabeça passavam milhões de pensamentos berrando e pedindo por um pouco de atenção: "Por que ele faz isso? Mas ele é muito gostoso...Mas é um Malfoy! Ai!" continuou correndo e chegou ao seu quarto.Suas amigas estavam ali conversando normalmente quando viram uma Gina vermelha respirando descompassada entrando pela porta.

-Hey Gina calma!Isso tudo é susto do seboso? – perguntou Clara começando a rir.

-Er... Po você não agüentaria limpar toda a sala dele e ainda por as poções ridículas dele em ordem alfabética!Eu to mortinha ta! – inventou qualquer desculpa. Nunca abriria a boca pra ninguém pra contar os surtos de insanidade de Draco Malfoy, ainda estava tentando entender tudo aquilo!

-Cruzes, eu não agüentava! – disse Nick exagerada.

-Ai eu já paguei todos os meus pecados viu! Mas e ai,qual era a fofoca? - perguntou Gina tentando mudar de assunto.

-Ah... a gente tava comentando como o Malfoy anda estranho de uns tempos pra cá. Dispensou todos os "amigos" e anda por ai calado sem fazer mais implicâncias com ninguém...a não ser os alunos do 1° ano mas isso todo mundo faz rsrs. – disse Clara indiferente.

-Ah ele deve estar ficando maluco... Vocês vão no passeio? – "Será que ele me persegue até nas 'fofocas'?" perguntou-se Gina quase se matando. O que será que deu em Draco Malfoy...

Na verdade nem Draco sabia o que estava acontecendo "São hormônios" insistia. Desde quando ele se atraia pela Weasley? Ah sim, desde que viu os olhos brilhantes dela. Já tinha mudado de lado e ajudado a derrotar o Lorde do seu paizinho agora estava se pegando com a Weasley."Preciso de férias" pensava. Começou a se perguntar porque queria tanto a Weasley. "Ela é bem gostosinha... é divertida e beija bem. Tem personalidade e não é como essas garotas que andam por ai se dando por qualquer coisa. Acima de tudo...é um desafio..." era isso então. Ela era muito difícil pra ele,por isso a queria tanto.Resolveu que ia conquistá-la.Assim sua vontade passaria e depois poderia dispensá-la. Era o plano perfeito. Saiu do quarto em direção ao salão principal. Era hora do jantar.

D&G

Gina tinha se proibido de pensar,falar ou até mesmo ver o Malfoy.Não estava indo tão mal assim e conseguiu passar as 2 semanas depois do "incidente" sem problemas com seu plano infalível. Pelo menos era infalível até aquela manhã de sábado.

Estava andando sozinha pelos jardins,suas amigas tinha ido ao povoado. "Qual é a graça de ir pra lá? Eu vou lá a 6 anos pelo amor de Merlin eu cansei daquilo tudo..." pensava meio desligada do mundo. Continuou andando até sentir que bateu em alguma coisa...ou melhor,alguém. Olhou pra cima e viu um par de olhos cinzentos a fitando. "Eu acho que ele tem uns parafusos a menos...".

-Malfoy eu sei que você é maluco e tudo mais, mas será que precisa exercer sua maluquice em mim?

-Eu estava vendo você andar sozinha pelo jardim e vim perguntar se você não quer fazer um piquinique.

"Tudo bem...eu me enganei. Ele não tem uns parafusos a menos... ELE SIMPLESMENTE NÃO TEM PARAFUSOS!" pensou Gina desesperada.

-Ah Malfoy...você está passando bem? Sabe, eu sou a Weasley lembra? Ai pelo amor de Merlin viu,você fica ai me fazendo de babaca, eu vou embora.

-Weasley eu estava falando serio! Vai querer ou não? Eu não tenho a manhã toda sabia!

-Tudo bem,deixa eu ver se eu entendi... Primeiro você me agarra por ai e diz que "Deu vontade..." depois você me xinga e dai você tem um surto e pede pra eu te chamar de Draco. Ah claro... daí você me agarra de novo e agora vem com esse papo de piquinique? Malfoy você está precisando de férias sabia?

-Se você não quer é só falar ok!

-Calma... é sério mesmo?

-É claro!

-Ahn...então... onde você pretende fazer isso sem que meu irmão ou qualquer outra alma viva me veja com você?

-Num canto do jardim onde ninguém vai...

-Ah... então ta.

E eles foram. "Ele deve estar bêbado..." pensava Gina. "Muito melhor do que eu imaginava,com certeza é bem diferente de um tapa." pensava Draco. Sentaram-se e caíram num silencio constrangedor. Então Draco quebrou o silencio:

-Eu estava pensando... eu não sei seu nome...

-E vai continuar sem saber...é segredo de estado sabe. –"Nunca que eu vou dizer meu nome pro Malfoy,vai fazer piada até morrer...Quem em sã consciência da o nome da filha de Ginevra, pelo amor de Merlin, minha mãe devia estar chapada quando me deu esse nome!" Gina pensava com horror.

-Não pode ser tão ruim assim...

-Acredite,é pior do que você possa imaginar.

-Ok, então fala o seu apelido não pode ser ruim também!

-Ah... - estava realmente tentada a dizer que era horrível ou não responder mais acabou falando - é Gina.

-Seu nome não pode ser horrível com um apelido lindo desses...

"Tudo bem eu estou ficando com medo agora.O Malfoy me fazendo elogios...repete pra eu gravar pra posteridade?" pensou Gina.

-Meu nome é horrível. Eu tenho fé de que minha mãe estava somente chapada quando me deu esse nome e que ela nunca mais teve crises assim.

Draco caiu na gargalhada.Não teve como evitar e segundos depois Gina estava rindo também. Era bom estar junto dele, se sentia segura,feliz. Quando esse pensamento passou pela sua cabeça parou de rir instantaneamente. Ele parou também e caíram num silencio horrível,como todos os outros que separavam os assuntos deles. Se fitaram por longos minutos. O que seria tudo aquilo? Não sabiam mais explicar nem seus próprios pensamentos e desejos. Se queriam, sabiam disso, mas e o resto? Draco quebrou mais uma vez o silencio:

-E ai?A comida ta boa? – "Ai que tosco,não tinha nada melhor pra dizer Draco Malfoy..." começou a se xingar pelo ÓTIMO assunto.

-Ahn... ah ta gostosa sim.

-Ah... por que você não foi na visita?

-Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que você não foi...- "Será que ele bebe a essa hora da manhã?" perguntava-se.

-Pra oferecer um piquinique pra garota mais linda do mundo? – perguntou maroto.

"Isso foi um elogio? Ele me chamou de 'linda'? Eu acho que o Malfoy se drogou...É isso!Só pode ser isso...Tem que ser isso! Pelo amor de Merlin eu estou num piquinique com um drogado! Estou começando a achar que ele passa tempo demais nas estufas..." Gina estava pasma... Desde quando MALFOY a chamava de LINDA?

-Malfoy me diz uma coisa,seja sincero...Você se drogou? –perguntou visivelmente assustada.

-Só porque eu disse uma verdade agora você acha que eu estou drogado...

-Bem dizer uma verdade para uma pessoa, mesmo você sendo um Malfoy, não tem nada de mais, eu acho... Agora dizer uma verdade para uma Weasley, você sendo um Malfoy, tem realmente muito impacto em toda a sociedade bruxa! Você tem certeza que não serviu tempo demais de cobaia pras poções do Snape?

-Eu não sou cobaia de ninguém! E essa história de famílias rivais ta ficando muito ultrapassada... Pelo amor de Merlin parece Romeu e Julieta!

-Romeu e quem?

-Ai esquece...

"Tinha que me deixar curiosa...Tinha que ser um Malfoy!" Gina estava totalmente frustrada.

-Olha,quer dar uma volta por ai? Ainda não deu nem 10:00.

-Ahn, eu não posso ser vista com você Malfoy...Você tem certeza que não bebeu nada não é...

-Não pode ou não quer? - disse ignorando o ultimo comentário.

-Eu não posso... - disse se surpreendendo com a própria resposta.

-Se você quer deveria fazer. Sabe as regras são feitas para serem quebradas...

-Ok Malfoy...você não ta bem hoje.

-Anda logo! – disse puxando a garota pelo braço.

Passaram o resto da manhã passeando pelo castelo. Por incrível que pareça não foram vistos andando juntos,o castelo estava realmente vazio. Entraram numa sala vazia e ficaram conversando até dar a hora do almoço.

Gina estava com a cabeça girando a mil por segundo. Não entendia a situação,gostava da situação e não sabia de nada... Da pra entender? Não almoçou,ficou brincando com a comida mais não levou o garfo na boca uma vez se quer. Estava confusa demais pra fazer isso. Um pensamento de meses voltou a sua cabeça quando viu o trio maravilha entrando pelo Salão Principal. Sua vingança já não parecia tão necessária agora,na verdade não pensava nela a muito tempo,nem lembrava que tinha sido traída. Resolveu não fazer mais nada,pra que sujar as mãos com um babaca como o Potter? Largou a comida lá e foi para seu dormitório passando por seu irmão na entrada do Salão Principal e cumprimentado ele e Mione.

Viu Gina sair em direção a sua torre. Seu plano estava dando certo,apesar dela achar que ele era um doido. "Realmente sou,eu e minhas idéias..." pensava. Resolveu se dirigir para seu dormitório também. Deitou na cama e acabou por cair no sono.

D&G

Passaram a semana trocando cartas. Estavam "amigos" agora. Era muito estranho e Gina não tinha contado nada para Clara ou Nicole. "No mínimo vão me chamar de maluca, vão dizer que é piada e que eu bebi Wisk de Fogo ilegalmente aqui na escola..." pensava Gina decidida a não falar sobre isso com as amigas. Era sexta de tarde e estava no meio de uma aula de Adivinhação. Por incrível que pareça dessa vez a professora não disse que ela morreria..."ficarei paraplégica, vegetando até meus 90 anos de idade dependendo de aparelhos pra sobreviver...ótima forma de 'não morrer'..." pesava. Ficou com seus devaneios. Até que ouviu alguém chamar seu nome,berrar na verdade.

-Oh GINA! Acorda menina! Bateu o sinal, acabou a aula, fim da tortura, anda que o fim de semana ta começando. – disse Clara com seu bom humor inabalável.

-Gina você vai pros jardins com a gente brincar um pouco com a neve?-perguntou Nicole.

-Não sei meninas,to cansada... – tinha que dormir porque se encontraria com Draco de madrugada.

-Então ta.Vê se descansa bastante porque essa semana você está o cansaço em pessoa viu. Merlin me livre de chegar na sua idade rsrs. – disse Clara zombeteira.

-Pode deixar,eu vo descansar. Tchau pra vocês meninas! – e seguiu para seu dormitório. Poderia ficar lá sozinha com seus devaneios sem ser interrompida. Se jogou na cama e ficou fitando o teto até ouvir batidas na porta. "Por que agora meu Merlin,por que?". Se levantou pesadamente e abriu a porta.Deu de cara com uma Mione um tanto ansiosa.

-Gina você não sabe o Harry termino com a Cho! – Mione não era fofoqueira só era mais uma das milhões de pessoas que achava que ela ainda gostava do Harry.

-Ah parabéns pra ele,mais algum assunto?

-Que isso Gina isso já é assunto pro resto da vida não acha?

-Eu não,pra mim o Potter morreu! – disse fechando a porta. Se jogou na cama novamente e ficou lá. Então Potter tinha terminado com a Chang? Pouco importava pra ela agora. Estava mais interessada em pensar no que Draco estava fazendo pra essa noite. Na quarta-feira tinha sido um jantar, ela ficou morrendo de fome até meia noite pra poder comer.Ele exigira isso dela... Mas o jantar estava uma delicia. Gina se pegava perguntado por que ele fazia tudo aquilo,eles eram supostamente inimigos certo? Tudo bem que agora estava se tornando grandes amigos. Mas deixar de ser inimigo pra se tornar amigo em uma semana é realmente estranho. E Gina estava começando a achar que não sabia se era só isso que queria dele. Não queria mas ser só amiga de Draco e isso perturbava sua mente a cada segundo. Não podia estar..." APAIXONADA! Pelo amor de Merlin NÃO! Só porque o Draco é gostoso, gentil, carinhoso, simpático, atencioso e gostoso, ta isso eu já disse, ou pensei...AH! Minha cabeça ta girando, o Draco não devia ser tudo isso,devia ser a Doninha Albina inimiga da família! Ai meu Merlin, como eu vo olha pra cara do Draco hoje? Isso não vai presta..." Gina estava desesperada,não podia estar apaixonada por Draco Malfoy! Ele era seu AMIGO e só.Se conformou com isso e quando viu estava ficando escuro e suas amigas logo apareceram na porta do quarto.

-Oh Gina! Você vem jantar? – perguntava Clara.

-Já to indo,vou trocar de roupa,perai...

Minutos depois elas estavam sentando na mesa da Grifinória. Clara puxou seu braço e perguntou aos cochichos:

-Gina você tem notado alguma coisa estranha no Malfoy?

"Ele me beijou, me xingou, me beijou de novo, pediu pra eu 'sair' com ele, nos tornamos amigos..." – Não Clara, por que?

-Bem ele ficar olhando pra você com uma cara de babaca não é uma cena que se vê todo o dia. – Ao ouvir isso Gina olhou pro menino que estava na sua direção. Ele olhava pra ela com... desejo?

-Eu acho que o Malfoy está se drogando ou coisa parecida...

-Talvez... – disse virando-se pra Nicole e perguntando sobre a próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

Gina ficou olhando para Draco com um ponto de interrogação no meio da cara e ele só sorriu e desviou,com muita dificuldade, o olhar da garota.

D&G

Estava subindo para a torre de astronomia. Por que tinha que escolher sempre os lugares mais distantes? "Pelo menos eu escolhi um lugar bom..." pensava Draco andando debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade. Provavelmente Gina já estava esperando por ele. Em uma semana sua vida deu saltos gigantescos. "Só conhecer a Gina já é um grande salto" pensava. Ela mexia com ele, mas não ia demonstrar isso. Sabia que era só uma atração. Ia pedir pra ficar com ela e depois acabaria tudo pois já teria saciado sua vontade,era só isso. Chegou na torre e viu Gina sentada de costas pra entrada. Resolveu se divertir um pouquinho.

-Weasley, não se deve sair por ai a uma hora dessas!

-Ai Draco você me deu um susto poxa. – disse depois de se recuperar do pulo que seu coração deu. Não sabia se era de susto ou se era porque ele tinha chegado. Levantou e ficou olhando pra ele não dizia nada ela perguntou: - por que me chamou aqui?

-Pra te dar isso...

Gina ia perguntar " isso o que?" pois não via nada ali como um presente, mas então sentiu as mão dele pousarem na sua cintura e puxá-la para um beijo. "Ai parece que ele sabe! Mas que ódio parece que faz de propósito..." dizia seu lado racional num cubículo minúsculo onde tinha sido trancado. Ficaram se beijando até o ar sair completamente de seus pulmões. Tiveram que se separar depois disso.

Draco beijou Gina mais uma vez, e outra e de novo.Gina resolveu acabar com a sessão de beijos e perguntar o que era tudo aquilo,sua cabeça rodava muito.

-Draco que loucura é essa?

-Eu...eu não sei...

-Você...você gosta de mim?

-Er... você gosta de mim?

-Eu ahn...acho que...sei lá...acho que sim...

-Eu também...eu acho.

Abriram largos sorrisos e ficaram se fitando até o sol nascer.Resolveram ir pras suas torres e se encontrar na parte desconhecida do jardim depois do café da manhã. Gina saiu correndo e ficou esperando por suas amigas no salão comunal. Ouviu alguém abrir a porta de um dos dormitórios e achou que fosse Clara,ela sempre acorda cedo. Quando olhou pra cima viu que comparar Clara a alguém assim era, no mínimo, cruel. Potter chegava a ser tão ou mais insuportável que os sonserinos nojentos. "Mas o Draco é um sonserino e um Malfoy..." tudo lembrava Draco,até o Potter lembrava o Draco. Estava ficando maluca com tudo aquilo quando ouviu a voz do garoto atrás de si.

-Gi, podemos conversa?

-O que estamos fazendo? Tudo bem que quem estava falando aqui era só você mais ainda é uma conversa... – disse sarcástica.

-Hum...você sabe que eu terminei com a Cho não é?

-Sei e não sei o que isso tem a ver comigo...

-Bem é que... eu terminei porque eu vi a burrada que eu tinha feito – "Como sempre ele fazendo burradas..." pensava indiferente – eu te amo Gi. Volta comigo?

-Potter se liga,você me traiu com a Chang, não se importou com meus sentimentos agora eu estou em outra, não me interessa se você me ama ou não, você não se importou, por que eu me importaria agora?

-Gi por favor...

-Não agora da licença que eu vou tomar café da manhã com as minhas amigas. – disse vendo suas amigas saírem do quarto e correndo até elas.

-Gina o que aconteceu aqui em baixo? – perguntou Nicole.

-O Potter quer voltar comigo... – disse simplesmente. – E ai vamos comer, eu estou morta de fome...

-Agora você falou a minha língua! Vamos lá... – respondeu Clara empolgada. Como ela conseguia ser magra comendo tanto ninguém sabia.Seguiram para o Salão Comunal deixando um Harry aturdido pra trás.

Draco estava se perguntando até agora por que dissera que gostava de Gina.Será que era verdade? Não podia ser...mas talvez fosse. Estava ficando doido com tudo aquilo até que viu Gina e suas amigas entrando pelo Salão.Ficou estático. Ela era linda,não conseguia negar mais tudo aquilo.Não era só uma atração,não podia ser só uma atração, nunca sentiu isso pelas outras! Resolveu terminar logo o café da manhã e esperar Gina no lugar marcado.

Gina estava conversando animadamente no meio da café da manhã com suas amigas até que seu irmão aparece.

-Gina é verdade que você deu um toco no Harry? – perguntou baixinho.

-E se for? O Potter nunca levou um toco não? – respondeu irritada. – Ele já foi fazer fofoquinhas pra você?

-Não... bem é que ele disse que você tava com outro...

-E se eu estiver?

-Gina eu deveria saber!

-Não se preocupe eu não estou...por enquanto... – disse levantando-se e sendo seguida pelas amigas. Quando Gina lembrou que tinha combinado com Draco quase deu um pulo.

-Que foi Gina?

-Ah nada não... olha meninas vão indo eu resolvi dar uma volta por ai... quero ver se o Potter não esta inventando coisas pro meu irmão ou pra qualquer pessoa...

-Ok... – respondeu Clara e seguiram. Gina saiu voada para os jardins. Encontrou Draco pensativo,virado de costas.

-Draco?

-Ah oi Gina,não notei você chegando...

-Percebi... e ai, ficou sabendo?

-O que?

-O Potter... terminou com a Chang, quer ... voltar comigo...

Draco começou a ficar irritado,por que ela estava falando isso pra ele? Por que não o deixava ali e ia pros braços do testa rachada logo de uma vez?

-O que você está esperando então?

-Esperando o que?

-Por que não está lá nos braços dele agora?

-Draco deixa de ser estúpido você sabe que...

-Eu sei que você sempre foi apaixonada do Potter, que não via a hora de voltar com ele, que se derretia por ele, eu sei disso e não preciso da sua piedade,pode ir!

-Malfoy você é um monstro mesmo! – disse Gina com raiva e foi embora.O que ele pensava que era? O rei do mundo bruxo? Ela ia dizer que nunca iria voltar com o Potter e ele fala essas merdas! Ele era um estúpido, monstro e ridículo!

Draco ficou se perguntando por que tinha que ser tão burro, por que era tão bruto. Outro lado seu dizia que ela o traiu, mas como se eles eram apenas "amigos"? Estava tão confuso que não conseguiu fazer outra coisa a não ser ir para seu quarto e tomar um bom banho.Quando saiu do banheiro deitou na cama e simplesmente dormiu.

Gina entrou no quarto e como suas amigas estavam dando uma volta pelo castelo ela resolveu quebrar tudo.A magia tinha seus lados bons,consertar tudo como estava antes é um ótimo lado. Quando viu o quarto totalmente destruído já estava mais calma e arrumou-o. Depois de todo esse escândalo estava realmente calma e foi almoçar.Fez questão de sentar de costas para a mesa da sonserina, certa pessoa tinha que ser evitada.

Estava no meio do almoço e suas amigas apareceram.

-E ai Gina,beleza? – perguntou Clara.

-Tudo certo,e o passeio meninas,encontraram alguém interessante? – perguntou tentando fugir da confusão da sua mente.

-Na verdade não... – respondeu Nicole vagamente.

-Mas eu vi o Malfoy...Eu acho que ele está pirando,desde quando ele sai correndo do nada?

-Ele é drogado...-respondeu Gina ficando com raiva.Terminou seu almoço e disse as amigas que ia dar uma volta por ai.

D&G

Era tudo muito confuso. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Ainda por cima chorando? "Deve ter ido atrás do Potter e visto ele se agarrando com uma qualquer..." pensou irritado. Já não trocavam uma palavra a mais de uma semana e mesmo assim,desde aquele dia, ela ia para aquela sala e chorava. E o pior é que sabia que era por sua causa, sempre soube. Resolveu acabar com tudo aquilo.

-Weasley esta matando aula.

-O que te importa Malfoy? – perguntou secando as lágrimas e colocando uma máscara fria no rosto.

-Na verdade nada.

-Então me esquece e vai procurar uma coisa pra fazer seu nojento! – berrou e virou-se voltando a chorar.

-Me...me desculpa Gina. – era tão ou mais difícil do que dizer seus sentimentos. Não podia suportar vê-la assim por sua causa.

-Me esquece Draco! Me esquece! – disse quase num sussurro.

-Gina eu não posso te esquecer, é impossível esquecer quem se ...ama. – disse tão baixo que duvidou que ela escutasse.

-Draco você me ama?

-Não Gina, isso aqui é uma peça e eu só estou falando o meu papel,estou ganhando realmente bem por isso... – disse irônico.

-Há-há que engraçadinho o Malfoy...-não pode terminar de falar.Sentiu novamente os lábios dele nos seus.Aquela mistura de frio e quente, aquela sensação que só ele fazia. Ele a amava então? Era isso que eles sentiam? Se separaram e ele voltou a falar.

-Gina eu te amo! Me perdoa?

-Eu vou pensar no seu caso ok sr. Malfoy? Volte daqui a dois meses e nós reabriremos seu arquivo e veremos as possibilidades...

-Ginevra!

-Olha o abuso menino! Quem tem que conceder o perdão sou eu e você tem que esperar! – disse divertida.

-Se vai ficar ai pisando em mim eu vou embora. – disse cortando a brincadeira.

-Calma Draco eu tava brincando! É claro que eu te perdôo mas temos uns acordos a fazer...

-Apelando pra chantagem Weasley? – perguntou irônico.

-Não Malfoy! Estou garantindo meu bem estar emocional! – disse brincando com ele.

-Ah claro...

-Então você vai me prometer que não vai discutir comigo por causa do Harry!

-Mas ele baba em você!

-Eu conheço outra pessoa que baba em mim e que sabe que eu não troco por outra... – disse marota.

-Gina não me provoque!

-Como se fosse mentira!

-Ah é assim né? – disse começando a correr atrás da menina pela sala. Ficaram assim por um tempo até Draco cansar e alcançar Gina. Ficaram namorando ali por um tempo. Mas eles eram o que exatamente? Nem eles sabiam.


End file.
